Just Close Your Eyes
by introverted.xtrovert
Summary: This was borne from a Tumblr prompt. Wyatt and Rufus race back to the Lifeboat after Flynn kidnaps Lucy. Wyatt is hit with sudden emotions as he sees the empty seat before him. One Shot (Thank you Anon: for pointing out that it repeated itself. Sorry 'bout that.)
1. Just Close Your Eyes

"Lucy!"

Wyatt yelled at the Mothership as it took off. They were too late. Flynn had her and God only knows what he's going to do to her.

"What... What do we do know?" Rufus panted. He stared at the empty space in disbelief. Then he remembered the recorder. My God, what am I going to do?

Wyatt ran as fast as he could, which, unfortunately was almost too fast for Rufus, back to the Lifeboat. He quickly climbed in. Wyatt leant a helping hand and pulled him up with him.

Rufus sat down in the pilots chair. Wyatt was standing behind him. "Wyatt," Rufus said as he punched many buttons. "Maybe Flynn took Lucy because he knows the future isn't going to change... Which means my family and I could be in danger."

Wyatt still stood behind him. "Let's try to keep the focus on finding Lucy. If it does come up, face it. Face your fears. Honestly, what are they going to do? They can't kill you. Your the only pilot."

"That's true but my family..."

"Tell Christopher. Maybe she can put somebody, only that she trusts, outside your house."

Rufus nodded seemingly okay with the advice he got. Wyatt was good at that; giving advice.

Wyatt sat down in his own seat and pulled his seatbelt over his chest. Before buckling it it he reaches forward.

Rufus sees this and looks away. He put the blame on him just as much, as he knew, Wyatt put on himself.

A sudden pang of guilt and anger hit him. Lucy really was gone. Lucy was in the hands of a terrorist and Wyatt couldn't do anything about right now.

He strapped himself in. And as he strapped himself in, he realized just how much he enjoyed helping Lucy as she struggled with the belts.

He looked into the empty space and pictured her the first time he saw her: an unsure, nervous wreck. The belt twisted over her side and she tried to push it in. Wyatt had smiled and leant forward.

Or when they all tiredly climbed in after the assassination. She

"Lucy!"

Wyatt yelled at the Mothership as it took off. They were too late. Flynn had her and God only knows what he's going to do to her.

"What... What do we do know?" Rufus panted. He stared at the empty space in disbelief. Then he remembered the recorder. My God, what am I going to do?

Wyatt ran as fast as he could, which, unfortunately was almost too fast for Rufus, back to the Lifeboat. He quickly climbed in. Wyatt leant a helping hand and pulled him up with him.

Rufus sat down in the pilots chair. Wyatt was standing behind him. "Wyatt," Rufus said as he punched many buttons. "Maybe Flynn took Lucy because he knows the future isn't going to change... Which means my family and I could be in danger."

Wyatt still stood behind him. "Let's try to keep the focus on finding Lucy. If it does come up, face it. Face your fears. Honestly, what are they going to do? They can't kill you. Your the only pilot."

"That's true but my family..."

"Tell Christopher. Maybe she can put somebody, only that she trusts, outside your house."

Rufus nodded seemingly okay with the advice he got. Wyatt was good at that; giving advice.

Wyatt sat down in his own seat and pulled his seatbelt over his chest. Before buckling it it he reaches forward.

Rufus sees this and looks away. He put the blame on him just as much, as he knew, Wyatt put on himself.

A sudden pang of guilt and anger hit him. Lucy really was gone. Lucy was in the hands of a terrorist and Wyatt couldn't do anything about right now.

He strapped himself in. And as he strapped himself in, he realized just how much he enjoyed helping Lucy as she struggled with the belts.

He looked into the empty space and pictured her the first time he saw her: an unsure, nervous wreck. The belt twisted over her side and she tried to push it in. Wyatt had smiled and leant forward.

Or when they all tiredly climbed in after the assassination. She was shaking with adrenaline. He could only imagine what she felt as she watched the 16th President of the United States get assassinated right in front of her eyes. And by her kidnapper, no less.

He went through all the times he had helped her. Not just with the seatbelt. Through the centuries.

So this is what it's like to be without Lucy Preston? The thought was undoubtedly reeling through both of their heads. And they both despised it. It would never work.

The Soldier and the Techie were a great team but they'd be lost without Historian.

Wyatt soon realises the Time Machine landed and with that reality. They had to save her. He would do nothing else until they got back Lucy Preston. No matter what it took.

~•~•~•~

I know it's short but it was something I really wanted to write since I saw it. Thanks for reading it, I hope you enjoyed!

"Lucy!"

Wyatt yelled at the Mothership as it took off. They were too late. Flynn had her and God only knows what he's going to do to her.

"What... What do we do know?" Rufus panted. He stared at the empty space in disbelief. Then he remembered the recorder. My God, what am I going to do?

Wyatt ran as fast as he could, which, unfortunately was almost too fast for Rufus, back to the Lifeboat. He quickly climbed in. Wyatt leant a helping hand and pulled him up with him.

Rufus sat down in the pilots chair. Wyatt was standing behind him. "Wyatt," Rufus said as he punched many buttons. "Maybe Flynn took Lucy because he knows the future isn't going to change... Which means my family and I could be in danger."

Wyatt still stood behind him. "Let's try to keep the focus on finding Lucy. If it does come up, face it. Face your fears. Honestly, what are they going to do? They can't kill you. Your the only pilot."

"That's true but my family..."

"Tell Christopher. Maybe she can put somebody, only that she trusts, outside your house."

Rufus nodded seemingly okay with the advice he got. Wyatt was good at that; giving advice.

Wyatt sat down in his own seat and pulled his seatbelt over his chest. Before buckling it it he reaches forward.

Rufus sees this and looks away. He put the blame on him just as much, as he knew, Wyatt put on himself.

A sudden pang of guilt and anger hit him. Lucy really was gone. Lucy was in the hands of a terrorist and Wyatt couldn't do anything about right now.

He strapped himself in. And as he strapped himself in, he realized just how much he enjoyed helping Lucy as she struggled with the belts.

He looked into the empty space and pictured her the first time he saw her: an unsure, nervous wreck. The belt twisted over her side and she tried to push it in. Wyatt had smiled and leant forward.

Or when they all tiredly climbed in after the assassination. She was shaking with adrenaline. He could only imagine what she felt as she watched the 16th President of the United States get assassinated right in front of her eyes. And by her kidnapper, no less.

He went through all the times he had helped her. Not just with the seatbelt. Through the centuries.

So this is what it's like to be without Lucy Preston? The thought was undoubtedly reeling through both of their heads. And they both despised it. It would never work.

The Soldier and the Techie were a great team but they'd be lost without Historian.

Wyatt soon realises the Time Machine landed and with that reality. They had to save her. He would do nothing else until they got back Lucy Preston. No matter what it took.

 **~•~•~•~**

 **I know it's short but it was something I really wanted to write since I saw it. Thanks for reading it, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-EJ**


	2. Playing a Role

**And by popular demand (two people...), I am back! This is turning out to be a OneShot book. But not like others. This is a Episode-Tag: WyLu collection. This is after Bonnie and Clyde. These are all going to be like... Super short. I'm sorry. But it's also 1:40am right now (I just finished writing this) and I'm half asleep so... Sorry for any mistakes. ?￢ﾙﾥGosh I'm so tired. I might rewrite this sometime. But here...:**

~•~•~•~

He wasn't playing a role. This job is a role. He was fooling himself. He hoped he fooled Lucy. They had only known each other for maybe a month.

He was so worried about keeping himself together. But found his shield cracking at every moment with Lucy Preston.

The longer he thought about it he thought, maybe he didn't kiss Lucy Preston. Maybe he kissed Jessica Logan. Which made either easier to do it. He had previously told his engagement story for God's sake!

But he didn't kiss his late wife. _God, that sounds paranormal._ He laid in bed and continued to think about it.

As Lucy's head hit the pillow, her eyelids wouldn't shut. She was exhausted. But couldn't sleep.

Her hand ran, subconsciously, across her lips. He kissed her. She had reached out and touched his cheek; almost to see if it was real. He kissed her!

 _Woah... He kissed me... Why?_ Was her immediate thought when he pulled away. Lucy opened her eyes and looked in his eyes.

She saw tenderness and... An apology? It looked like he just apologized with his eyes.

The historian time traveler turned on her side and thought about the day. Maybe it was in the heat of the moment? _It was probably in the heat of the moment. He had just told his engagement story seconds prior. Heck..._ In his mind he may not have been kissing her. He could've been kissing Jessica.

But in reality, Wyatt Logan kissed her. And she found herself liking it. Even now. She was engaged for crying out loud. But Wyatt's kiss was different. She actually felt something!

She sighed and closed her eyes. Sleep never came.

He liked it. He liked her. Wyatt left alone with nothing to do led to Wyatt thinking. And the more Wyatt thought the more he realised the facts.

Admittedly, he would never tell that story in front of just any girl. He would never kiss just any girl even just for "a role". He would just change the subject. Like he has done in the past.

They were both afraid afraid of their new-found feelings for the other. And it scared them. Wyatt was barely getting over losing his wife and Lucy (in the timeline she knows) never let herself get into a relationship. That's why the news of a fiancee surprised her.

They were playing a role. And until further notice it will always be a role.

They will try and hide it. They will try and fail. Because deep inside they know they can't run from each other forever.


	3. Playing A Role (improved)

Jessica. That's all he could think about. But then Lucy's words would creep back into his mind. "I think you... we... Anyone should has open to possibilities." in some senses she was right. Losing Jessica was the hardest thing he had ever been through but it was two years ago. He thought about his first time-travel mission. How he tried to save Kate Drummond but failed. "It was her time," Lucy had told him sometime that day . It was all a blur. He turned over in his bed. Let go, move on. It always echoed in his head but he never listened. Not until he met Lucy.

Fate. Destiny. A fixed order of things. Was it true? Real? Was time travel always going to happen? Was this team picked before the time machine was even built?

He slowly closed his eyes but sleep never came.

Lucy sighed as her head hit the pillow. She felt it had been too long since she had been in her own bed. Her body had fallen with exhaustion onto the bed but she found she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts began to drift to Wyatt. They have been doing that more and more lately.

She thought about what happened at Bonnie and Clyde's hideaway cabin. She had watched with a gentle heart as he told his engagement story. He told it like it had happened yesterday. He seemed like he was still so love.

Which is why what he did next was a surprise to her. Her fingers ran subconsciously across his lips. She couldn't help but smile just a little bit.

He pulled away before it went further. As she opened her eyes she saw something new in Wyatt Logan's eyes. Something she had never seen before. She felt new feelings rise in the pit of her stomach she had never felt before. That look from his eyes seemed to vanish as quickly as it appeared. She saw an apology now.

The historian, now time traveller, turned over. Maybe it was the heat of the moment? Most likely. He just, probably retold, his engagement story. Heck... Maybe in his mind he wasn't kissing Lucy Preston. Maybe he was kissing Jessica.

But in reality, in Lucy's world, he was kissing her. Wyatt had kissed her. And, now, she found herself liking it. In this timeline she was engaged! Which means that was wrong. But Wyatt was different then when Noah had kissed her. She felt something with Wyatt.

She became scared of her thoughts. What if Wyatt found out how she felt about? How would that effect their relationship? She was engaged and he was grieving. She sighed and closed her eyes but it was a while before sleep took control.

He liked her. He liked it. Wyatt didn't like to think much because he always came face to face with reality. He never seemed ready for it.

Admittedly, he would've never told his story in front of anyone. But he would never see Bonnie and Clyde again. He didn't have an excuse for Lucy. He never would've kissed a girl even just for "a role". He would've just changed the subject. Like he has done in the past.

They were both afraid. Afraid of their new-found feelings and afraid of the other's feelings for them. Wyatt was barely getting over losing his wife and Lucy (in the timeline she had known) never let herself get into a relationship. That's why the news of a fiancee surprised her so.

They were playing a role. And until further notice, for now, it would always be a role. They will try and hide it. They will try and fail. Because deep down they know they can't run from each other.

~•~•~•~

Jessica. That's all he could think about. But then Lucy's words would creep back into his mind. "I think you... we... Anyone should has open to possibilities." in some senses she was right. Losing Jessica was the hardest thing he had ever been through but it was two years ago. He thought about his first time-travel mission. How he tried to save Kate Drummond but failed. "It was her time," Lucy had told him sometime that day . It was all a blur. He turned over in his bed. Let go, move on. It always echoed in his head but he never listened. Not until he met Lucy.

Fate. Destiny. A fixed order of things. Was it true? Real? Was time travel always going to happen? Was this team picked before the time machine was even built?

He slowly closed his eyes but sleep never came.

Lucy sighed as her head hit the pillow. She felt it had been too long since she had been in her own bed. Her body had fallen with exhaustion onto the bed but she found she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts began to drift to Wyatt. They have been doing that more and more lately.

She thought about what happened at Bonnie and Clyde's hideaway cabin. She had watched with a gentle heart as he told his engagement story. He told it like it had happened yesterday. He seemed like he was still so love.

Which is why what he did next was a surprise to her. Her fingers ran subconsciously across his lips. She couldn't help but smile just a little bit.

He pulled away before it went further. As she opened her eyes she saw something new in Wyatt Logan's eyes. Something she had never seen before. She felt new feelings rise in the pit of her stomach she had never felt before. That look from his eyes seemed to vanish as quickly as it appeared. She saw an apology now.

The historian, now time traveller, turned over. Maybe it was the heat of the moment? Most likely. He just, probably retold, his engagement story. Heck... Maybe in his mind he wasn't kissing Lucy Preston. Maybe he was kissing Jessica.

But in reality, in Lucy's world, he was kissing her. Wyatt had kissed her. And, now, she found herself liking it. In this timeline she was engaged! Which means that was wrong. But Wyatt was different then when Noah had kissed her. She felt something with Wyatt.

She became scared of her thoughts. What if Wyatt found out how she felt about? How would that effect their relationship? She was engaged and he was grieving. She sighed and closed her eyes but it was a while before sleep took control.

He liked her. He liked it. Wyatt didn't like to think much because he always came face to face with reality. He never seemed ready for it.

Admittedly, he would've never told his story in front of anyone. But he would never see Bonnie and Clyde again. He didn't have an excuse for Lucy. He never would've kissed a girl even just for "a role". He would've just changed the subject. Like he has done in the past.

They were both afraid. Afraid of their new-found feelings and afraid of the other's feelings for them. Wyatt was barely getting over losing his wife and Lucy (in the timeline she had known) never let herself get into a relationship. That's why the news of a fiancee surprised her so.

They were playing a role. And until further notice, for now, it would always be a role. They will try and hide it. They will try and fail. Because deep down they know they can't run from each other.

~•~•~•

 **So... little red cindy (on ) pointed out that the first one was repetitive. And it was. So I hope this one was a little better.**

 **The next oneshot will be after Ep 11. Stick around!**

 **So... little red cindy (on ) pointed out that the first one was repetitive. And it was. So I hope this one was a little better.**

 **The next oneshot will be after Ep 11. Stick around!**


	4. Need You Now

***takes place after 1x11***

Lucy sat in her mother's living room trembling. She almost died today. Then she watched someone die before her.

She found it nice to be in her own home again. It's been far too long. She looked toward her left at the picture of her and her mom. The one the should have Amy in it. The thought of Amy only made her cry more.

She looked at her iPhone which was sitting in front of her on the coffee table. She could call one of her teammates. Though, Rufus is probably with his family. _What was Wyatt up to?_

~•

Wyatt sat at his favourite bar, whiskey in hand. He looked ahead of behind him at the booth that his team had hung out seemingly yesterday.

 _Wes Gilliam._ What _was_ Wyatt going to do? Wyatt knew Flynn was pulling his strings when he asked that question. But it was a good one.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. It was Lucy.

"Lucy?"

She cleared her throat. "Wyatt. Uh..." She stuttered.

 _Had she been crying?_ "What's the matter, Luce?"

"I... Just needed someone to talk to, I guess."

"I'm here."

Lucy seemed to just break down right then and there. "I don't know if I can keep doing this." He heard stifled sobs coming from the other end of the line.

"Lucy..." Wyatt thought for moment.

"I feel like in losing control. I am. I can't... Control anything anymore."

"Maybe life wasn't meant to be controlled." Wyatt offered. He jumped into his car and sped down the street and around the block.

"I'm scared. I'm scared I'll never get my sister back. I'm scared that we will still be running; still be chasing. When is this going to end?"

"I don't know Lucy. All we can do, right now, is to continue fighting. I believe there has to be a greater good... Somewhere in this mess."

Lucy was about to say something else but the door bell rang. "Hang on, please. Someone's at the door."

Wyatt smiled through the phone and waited. Lucy got to the door and opened it, surprised to see who was there.

Lucy choked on a sob as a small, sad smile graced her lips. Phone still to their ears she said, "What are you doing here?"

Wyatt chuckled. Before putting his phone down, he said, "Figured you might need some company. Alone with your thoughts can be scary."

Lucy slipped her phone into her pocket before welcoming him in. "Be quiet, though. Mom's asleep."

Wyatt nodded as he walked through the door. He raised his hand showing he had brought something with him.

2 glasses and some whiskey. Probably a good call.

"And... Since Rufus isn't here..." He chuckled as he pulled out a box.

"Chocodiles?" Lucy laughed. She used her sleeves to wipe her face. She wasn't exactly in a great state to see someone.

"Why not? They would always cheer me up. Worth a try."

They sat at the Preston's breakfast bar and smacked while they drank slowly. Careful not to get too intoxicated.

"What were you going to say?" Wyatt asked as he set his glass down. "Before I interrupted you with my visit."

"Um..." Lucy tried to remember but couldn't. "I don't remember."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Lucy spoke again, "I meant what I said. At the cabin in '39."

"Which part?" Wyatt chuckled. A lot went down that day.

Now timid, she replied, "About being open to possibilities."

Wyatt looked at her.

"I called things of with Noah. I couldn't do it. I can't live with someone who seems to know everything about me but I know nothing about him."

Wyatt nodded.

Lucy didn't want to seem forward. She knew she like Wyatt. She felt comfortable around him. Protected. And when he kissed her... "I'm glad I met you... Wyatt." She finally said.

Wyatt inhaled deeply before slowly letting it out. Lucy was worried what he would say next.

He didn't say anything but searched her eyes. Lucy felt like a teenager under his gaze.

Before she could comprehend what was going to happen next, he cupped her face and introduced his lips to hers.

For a long moment he kissed her. She kissed him back. "Me too," He breathed.

"Lucy Preston!" Her mother's voice made her jump.

"Go, gogogo." Lucy said frantically. Wyatt with an amused look on his face let Lucy push him out the door. He'd get an explanation later.

"Who is that?!" Wyatt heard Ms. Preston.

He chuckled as he went to his car. As he put keys into ignition, he slowly took in what he just did. He kissed her. Again.

A smile slowly crept into a toothy grin as he rode down the street.

 **~•~•~•~**

 **So... This is totally unrealistic... But it was super fun to write! That ending... I laughed. I did. I just pictured her mother soooo confused as to why she was kissing another man; as she didn't know she broke things off.**

 **Anyway... Yeah. Unrealistic but fun. My favourite.**

 **Thank you to Miss Chrissy of Chrissy1529 for making the amazing cover! I love it! Exactly what I pictured but I couldn't seem to pull it off. So, thank you.**

 **I have gotten many comments saying "Please update!" but then get PMs right after apologizing. Listen... Don't apologize for leaving a comment telling me to hurry my butt up. Please, that is my only wish. Lol ? I am definitely not one of those people who hate getting those kind of comments. I adore them, in fact. It actually encourages me. So... Keep 'em coming! ? ﾟﾘﾁ**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I am currently writing another one but don't know if it'll be punished the second day as this one. If not, expect to see it Sunday. If it doesn't come Sunday, read this message again.**

 **Au revoir ! ?ￂﾠ**


	5. Need You Now pt 2

Not edited.

 _Conversation about Wyatt when Lucy is supposed to be engaged to Noah; Ms. Preston's hopes were set on Noah. So when Lucy breaks up with Noah and dates Wyatt soon after... Wyatt puts in serious effort to impress her. Putting these together to make one "long" one._

"Who was that?"

Lucy sighed against the door. She was sure Wyatt heard and it tinted her cheeks. "Mom..."

"Lucy this is not how I raised you! You know better." Ms. Preston continued to scold her daughter. "What of Noah?"

Lucy shook her head and laughed. "Noah? I don't know Noah, mom. I'm not the girl he fell in love with."

Carol looked confused now. "What-what are you saying?"

"We aren't engaged anymore. It didn't work."

Carol sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh. "And what? You are dating _him_ now?"

"What?!" Lucy quickly exclaimed. "Wyatt? No, no. He's just..." Lucy took a deep breath. "He's just a friend. A co-worker."

Carol gave Lucy a _"really?_ " kind of look. "That's why you were kissing each other?"

"Yeah," Lucy said nonchalantly before she realized it. She grumbled. "I'm going to be. I need sleep."

"Spill it," Wyatt said clearly amused.

Lucy groaned with a tease in her voice. "It's not funny, Mr. Logan. She's very upset with me."

"At least you were honest with her."

Lucy gave him a one-sided shrug even though he couldn't see it.

"Hey Luce?"

Lucy smiled at the nickname he'd given her. "Hmm?"

"Would you... You wanna go," She heard him sigh. "Out?"

Lucy smiled as he heart skipped a beat. "Like, a date?"

She heard him clear his throat, nervously, and replied, "Y-yeah."

Lucy smiled and thought for a moment. She could invite him to dinner Friday. So he could meet Carol. Lucy was sure if she met him she'd be happy.

"Lucy?" His voice was nervous and hesitant. Lucy turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, thinking. How about you come over tomorrow for dinner? You and mom can formally meet."

Wyatt chuckled. "Is that a good idea? She looked like she'd've skinned me..."

"You'll both live. I want let her kill you," The last sentence was said softer in a more serious way. "7?"

"If you're sure..."

"I'm am," She answered quickly then hoped she didn't sound eager.

Wyatt smiled through the phone. "Okay."

~•~•~•~

Lucy was staring at her reflection in her mirror. She doesn't know why she's worrying so much. Wyatt has seen her at worse situations.

She moved her wrist and checked the time. _6:45pm._ She took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom and running downstairs.

Her mother was putting finishing touches on dinner, looking annoyed about it. Carol didn't take the visit ecstatically but Lucy didn't care. She was happy they were getting somewhere.

"At least be nice," Lucy pleaded. "Please?"

It felt almost like a Freaky Friday type of thing. Carol was acting like a teenager while Lucy, the adult.

Carol heard but didn't answer. Lucy didn't continue as the doorbell rang. She walked as normally (meaning she skipped) to the door as possible.

What she saw past the door made her laugh. Wyatt looked as nervous as ever holding a bouquet of roses in his right hand and his left in his pocket.

"No guns?" He asked sheepishly.

"No, guns. I swear it's just one person." Lucy does chuckle. "You've been through worse."

He held the roses up. "Peace offering?"

"Worth a try," she laughed.

"Mom," Lucy called as they entered the kitchen. Wyatt was behind Lucy by an inch.

Carol turned around and looked Wyatt up and down.

"This is Wyatt. Wyatt Logan."

Wyatt smiled and held out the roses.

"This is my mom, Carol Preston."

"Please to meet you, ma'am."

Lucy smiled and looked to her mom.

"Mm," She nodded taking the roses and placing them in a vase. "Well, Wyatt, hope your hungry."

Wyatt stole a side glance from Lucy before answering, "Yes ma'am."

"This is sure to be better than anything they fed you overseas."

Lucy turned red and Wyatt tried not to laugh. "I'm sure it will be ma'am."

"Okay," Lucy said before Carol spoke any further. "Wyatt if you want to sit down I'll help mom get the dishes."

Wyatt nodded and headed to the table.

" _Mom_ ," Lucy whispered to her mother. "I asked you to be nice."

"I don't like him, Lucy."

"You haven't met him!" Lucy raised her voice more than she intended.

"I just did," Carol countered. She turned of the stove top and moved to spaghetti pot.

"You don't _know_ him."

She couldn't say anything else as they brought the food to the dinning room. Lucy gave Wyatt a tight smile.

She sat down next to Wyatt and Carol sat across the table. They all passed the food around taking their fill.

Lucy sighed as she led Wyatt out the door and stood on the porch with him. She closed the door and put her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry."

Wyatt chuckled. "It's fine, really."

"No, it's not. It's was completely... Awful."

"It was entertaining," Wyatt laughed.

Lucy punched his arm and smiled. "Not helping."

"How about next weekend we go to the movies or something?"

"Next weekend?" Lucy smiled. _A second date?_

"Un-unless your busy..." He was suddenly unsure.

Lucy shook her head. "That sounds like fun."

They stood there awkwardly for a second before Wyatt cupped her face and placed his lips ever so gently on hers. She smiled before closing the distance and kissed him first. Lucy moved her hand to his shoulder and Wyatt's to her neck.

They jumped apart startled as Carol cleared her throat and stared at Lucy.

Wyatt then cleared his throat and nodded to Lucy. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Wyatt." She whispered.

Wyatt walked down the porch and took his car. Behind him he could hear an exasperated Lucy, _"Mom!"_

He smiled and drove off, happy as could be.

 **~•~•~**

 **For those of you who have read any of my other stuff you should know, I am much, much better at writing angst. Like... MUCH better.**

 **So that is why this isn't that great.**

 **For me this takes place, obviously, before Lucy funds out about Carol but I wrote Carol to have a crappy attitude on purpose, because I hate her.**

 **I want to encourage you to leave prompts. Dialogue or other. And keep in mind that, again, I write better in angst.**

 **Good day and sorry for the delay!**

 **-EJ**


End file.
